A printer of one known type prints a two-dimensional image on a printing medium using a print head which prints a raster constituting an image a portion at a time and performing sub-scanning by moving at least one of the printing medium and the print head relative to each other by a movement mechanism. The movement mechanism is, in one example, provided with a stepping motor as a driving source.
In a non-energized state of the stepping motor, a stop position is indeterminate. Therefore, when the stepping motor is activated, a current of a predetermined current value is supplied for a predetermined period prior to the start of actual rotational driving to reach a stopped state while in an energized state. This operation is known as pre-hold, for example, and the above-described current is known as a pre-hold current.
However, when suddenly supplying the pre-hold current from the non-energized state, vibration occurs during rotation of the motor. If the rotational drive is started in a state where the vibration is present, there is a possibility of step-out. To prevent the step-out, it is necessary to continue the pre-hold for a sufficient time for the above vibration to sufficiently dissipate. The longer a period of the pre-hold, the longer a waiting time until printing can be started.
Therefore, it is desirable to shorten the pre-hold period while being able reduce the risk of step-out.